Estás viva
by LunaMaru11
Summary: SPOILER DH Luego de La Mansión Malfoy e incio de El Fabricante de Varitas. Lo que Harry no vio. / Sentimientos de Ron en La Boda. "Ese pelón..."
1. Estás viva

Sintió como su estomago se retorcía, y todo giraba. Pero ya no sentía ni le importaba nada más que la persona que tenía entre sus brazos. No la sentía respirar, y eso lo hacía a él hacerlo entrecortadamente. Cayeron en el húmedo césped de Shell Cottage. Ron no esperó ni un segundo para mirar a Hermione, y comprobar si seguía viva. Le agarró con fuerza la muñeca y de a poco, y muy lentamente, sintió los latidos del corazón de la chica. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, la volvió a levantar y poner entre sus brazos, para dirigirse a la casa de Bill. Harry no tardaría en llegar.

No prestó atención a los gritos de Fleur, o a las preguntas de su hermano al verlos llegar en esas condiciones. Sólo seguía corriendo hacia la casa con la mujer que amaba en brazos, procurando que estuviera bien. Si no se recuperaba... Si no sobrevivía... Ron miró todos los cortes en la cara y brazos de Hermione, producto de la araña que se le había caído encima. También vio el corte intencional que le había hecho Bellatrix, y pudo notar como le hervía la sangre de odio. Esa desgraciada... Ya iba a pagar por lo que le había hecho a Hermione. Apenas llegó a la sala, apoyó a la chica suavemente en el sillón, mientras Bill volvía a salir, y Fleur iba de un lado al otro buscando pociones curativas. Sin embargo, aún mantenía agarrada firmemente la mano de Hermione, de la que no quería soltarse. Nunca más. Nunca más iba a dejar que le pasara algo malo. Ahora lo tenía en claro, incluso más que nunca, y era que no permitiría que le ocurriese nada a Hermione, porque él no la iba a dejar. Siempre se quedaría con ella para protegerla. No más accesos de celos provocados por la amistad de la chica con Harry, ni huidas estúpidas, ni noviazgos sin sentido. Todo lo que quería y amaba estaba reposando en ese sillón, respirando débilmente y tratando de recuperarse.

Ni siquiera hizo caso a la aparición de Harry. Se mantuvo clavado en el piso, aferrado a Hermione, mientras Fleur le curaba las heridas y le ponía su bata. Y él pensaba que le tenía miedo a las arañas.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Definitivamente no quería jamás volver a pasar por un horror así, escuchando los gritos y alaridos de Hermione, temiendo no volver a oír ningún otro sonido proveniente de ella. Lo que habría dado porque se lo llevaran a él, y no a ella, y que Bellatrix lo hubiera torturado a el, y no a ella. No podía explicar lo impotente que se sintió en la celda encerrado, mientras escuchaba como la persona que más amaba sufría, y era amenazada por la muerte. Golpear las paredes y llorar no era suficiente, quería atravesar la puerta e ir corriendo a rescatarla, incluso había intentado desaparecer sin varita...Sentía que gritar su nombre la iba a proteger del daño que le estaban haciendo, aunque sabía que no era verdad.

Y cuando al fin habían escapado Harry y él de la celda y tuvo que escuchar como su amada era casi entregada como comida al más temido hombre lobo, no resistió. Impediría a toda costa que algo semejante sucediera. La iba a sacar de aquel lugar. No le importaba nada más, no le importaba si moría en el intento.

Ahora estaba junto con ella, contemplándola inmóvil, mientras solloza por lo bajo. No quería que lo escuchara Fleur, esa pena era de él y no quiere compartirla. Tampoco quería volver a sentirla. Fleur desapareció de la sala y en ese momento Hermione abrió débilmente sus ojos. Ron se sobresaltó y, de nuevo, dejó escapar un suspiro. No se contuvo y la abrazó. La abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y la realidad era que era así. Hermione estaba muy débil. Fleur sólo le había curado las heridas, pero todas sus fuerzas se habían esfumado al ser torturada. Ron la soltó, aún agarrando firmemente su mano, y vio como ella le sonreía. Hermione pudo notar que él había estado llorando.

-Estás viva -dijo él, dejando escapar una lágrima, pero esta vez fue ella quien lo abrazó. - Estás bien.

-Estoy bien -afirmó ella con renovadas energías. Ron volvió súbitamente a la realidad y rompió el abrazo.

-Vamos, recuéstate, necesitas descansar. Si quieres te puedo llevar a la habitación de Bill y...

Un ruido de portazo interrumpió su discurso. Bill entró en ese momento, y les dijo que miren por la ventana. Hermione y Ron se dieron vuelta para observar a Harry cavando una tumba. A unos metros yacía Dobby. Hermione rompió en llanto, llevándose las manos a la boca. Ron la contuvo en sus brazos una vez más, pero no pudo ocultar que, aunque le había afectado la muerte del elfo, lo que más le importaba era que ella estuviera ahí, con él, y a salvo.

-Ron, ve a ayudar a Harry -le dijo Bill, pero Ron se resistió por un momento. No quería soltar a Hermione, no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera estar con ella. Quería seguir oliendo ese perfume que él mismo le había regalado unas navidades atrás, quería seguir sintiendo su calor junto a él, quería seguir acariciando su cabello.

Sólo el susurro de Hermione junto a su oído diciendo "Ve, estaré bien" lo obligó a ceder. Muy a su pesar, se dirigió al jardín, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a Hermione.

Ayudó a Harry a cavar, y luego le puso al elfo sus medias mientras Dean le ponía su gorro. Luego la vio llegar con su hermano, Fleur y Luna, muy débil. Ella se acercó y él no dudo en pasar su brazo por los hombros de la chica, conteniendo las ganas de besarla que tenía desde hacía ya unos años. Le dirigió unas palabras a Dobby ("sí, gracias") que aunque sonaron vacías y él las había pronunciado casi sin voz, significaban todo para él. Si el elfo no hubiera aparecido, estaba seguro de que Hermione estaría muerta y quizá a él estarían torturándolo en esos momentos. Concluido el funeral, Harry dijo que quería quedarse un rato más allí, y Ron le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda con la mano que no estaba abrazando a Hermione.

Antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa, dejando a Harry atrás y perdiendo a los demás adelante, Hermione detuvo a Ron.

-¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó preocupada, al ver que Ron seguía con la cara seria. – Luego de que perdí la conciencia. No se si estaban ahí, pero… ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

-Ehh… Harry sacó el pedazo de espejo y… -Ron le contó todo lo sucedido hasta la parte en que subían al primer piso. En esa parte del relato, enmudeció.

-¿Y entraron y nos sacaron de allí? –dijo Hermione, dubitativa. - ¿Y pudieron ustedes solos desarmar a Bellatrix y a los demás?

Ron se ruborizó, no sabía si decirle que le había agarrado un repentino ataque de valentía al escuchar que se la entregarían a Greyback.

-Sí, algo así. –murmuró él.

-¿Y quien nos trajo a todos aquí? –dijo Hermione sospechando la respuesta.

-Harry trajo a Dobby y a Griphook y yo te traje… a ti. –dijo Ron lentamente. A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se echó a los brazos del pelirrojo.

-¡Oh, Ron! ¡Fuiste muy valiente! –dijo ella entre sollozos, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ron se ruborizó, pero aún seguía serio. Aún no se había recompuesto del susto de casi perder a Hermione.

-Hermione, yo… -comenzó Ron, a quien parecía que el miedo se le había escapado e ido a otra parte, y decidido de una vez por todas a no dejar escapar la oportunidad.

-¡Ey! –gritó Bill a un metro de ellos desde la puerta - ¿Qué hacen todavía allí? ¡Entren!

Al entrar a la casa, los nervios, las incertidumbres y los miedos se hicieron sentir nuevamente, y Ron dejó escapar todas las oportunidades que le sucedieron.


	2. La Boda

-Estás preciosa

-Estás preciosa

-¡Vicktor! –exclamó ella, y soltó su bolsito bordado con cuentas, que al caer al suelo dio un fuerte golpe, desproporcionado para su tamaño. Se agachó ruborizada para recogerlo y balbuceó: - No sabía que… Me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo estás?

A Ron se le habían puesto coloradas las orejas. Tras leer la invitación de Krum como si no creyera ni una sola palabra de lo que decía, preguntó con voz demasiado alta:

-¿Por qué viniste? 

-Me ha invitado Fleur –respondió Krum, arqueando las cejas.

Se sentó junto a Harry y Hermione, en la segunda fila. Pelón odioso… ¡Y encima con barbita! No dejó de comentar ese detalle a Harry, sin que lo oyera Hermione. 

¿Qué demonios hacía él, precisamente él, en su casa? Y, por favor, ¿alguien había escuchado lo maleducado que fue? Ni siquiera saludó a la gente primero, sino que se dedicó a alabar a Hermione…

Un momento. ¿No habrá leído Doce Formas Infalibles de Hechizar a una Bruja, verdad? No, no, Ron, no seas estúpido. Quítate eso de la cabeza. Aunque… a Hermione pareció gustarle el cumplido… 

Pero también le gustó cuando se lo dije yo, pensó Ron con autosuficiencia. 

Sí, pero no le dijiste preciosa. Le dijiste increíble. Quizá haya terminado pensando que tú no podías creer que una chica como ella se viera bien. No, no podía ser. 

Miró a Hermione de reojo, y tras comprobar que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas (¿por él?) se dedicó a mirar al resto de los invitados. Quería comprobar que su hermano Bill había demostrado algo de cariño por él sentando a Krum lo más alejado posible de Hermione.

Definitivamente tendría que ojear nuevamente su regalo de cumpleaños para comprobar si había algún capítulo titulado "Cómo asesinar a pretendientes indeseados"…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Antes que nada les comento qe el sitio me deformó el capítulo, y que me repite 2 veces la primera línea, no aceptó algunos enters, y que no me acepta una secuencia de símbolos. U.u

Gracias por los reviews del cap anterior ! :) no pensé qe tendría tantos reviews (entiéndase, para mí significan mucho) y permítanme disculparme por algunos errores gramaticales, ya que cambié el tiempo de la historia pero aún quedaron algunos errores. 

Este cap surgió de una deformación de lo qe tendría que haber sido otro, qe quizá más adelante publiqe. Entiendan que cuando publiqé "Estás Viva", lo hice como oneshoot, pero sus reviews y sus alertas me hicieron inspirarme :P por eso ahora tuve qe cambiar el summary y el estado. Por qe ahora no es un fic completo. Es un fic qe iré actualizando. :) Lo sé, es un mini mini capítulo. Pero no qería hacerlo muy largo, porque casi todo de esa escena está dicho en el libro. Simplemente quería agregar el detalle de qe Ron quiere un capítulo para asesinar a Krum, y cómo los chicos pueden imaginarse más cosas qe las chicas (y va en serio) xD jaja.


End file.
